1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric capping machine, more particularly, to a semi-automatic electric capping machine for crimping the caps of containers, bottles, vials and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In application Ser. No. 539,044, filed Jan. 7, 1975, and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,234, for Capping Machine, by Richard F. Hurst, there is described a significant improvement in electric capping machines. That improved capping machine affords the automatic operation of each cycle of the machine, once initiated by the operator. In the course of each operation, a container receiving member is automatically raised into engagement with a spring loaded abutment roller of the crimping mechanism. Upon further upward movement, the container-receiving member causes the crimping roller to engage the edge of the cap by way of a quadrilateral linkage connection which is activated by a cam follower. This quadrilateral supporting linkage for the crimping roller provides a very reliable, completely constructed mechanism for moving the crimping roller and maintaining it in defined positions for various adjustments of the crimping head.
The crimping mechanism includes an externally threaded housing ferrule having a tapering portion forming a camming surface. The housing ferrule is threadably received within a threaded bore provided in the reinforced elongated top center housing portion of the machine. To provide for proper crimping of the edge of the cap of a container, the crimping mechanism is adjusted by a tool such as a screwdriver which engages a transverse slot at the upper end of a shaft disposed within the housing ferrule.
The crimping roller is rotatably supported on a shaft portion of a crimping head holder which projects from a flat base portion contained within the quadrilateral linkage. This shaft portion takes the form of a single thrust bearing.
Now, although the above described capping machine offers significant improvements over the prior art, shortcomings have developed with respect to the structure of the crimping mechanism proper.
For example, due to the manner in which the housing ferrule engages the top center housing portion of the machine, readjustment of the position of the crimping mechanism relative to the container-receiving platform, when changing over from one bottle height to another, is time consuming and requires trial and error adjustment.
In addition, the efficiency of the crimping roller has suffered due to the amount of play resulting from the thrust and bearing type of engagement with the quadrilateral linkage and the resulting ability of the crimping roller to float up and down with respect to the base portion within the linkage.